Been Here All Along
by alexis97
Summary: My entry for IamStarStruck4u's competition. Songfic based on Miley's Been Here All Along. My first songfic, please read.


**Hey, guys, here is the entry for IamStarStruck4u's competition. This is my first songfic (excluding Going round&round&round because it wasn't really one) and it's based on Miley Cyrus's song Been Here All Along. It's in Sonny's POV. **

**I don't own Son**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Been here all along<strong>_

_**(Sonny)**_

_Sunrise and I lifted my head_

_Then I smiled at your picture sitting next to my bed_

It's morning… how I love the sun! It's all shiny and warm. It woke me up. It always does. My alarm clock finally rang and I stopped it laughing. I lifted my head and turned around to face your picture.

The picture you gave me when you tried to take our Prop House. You signed it "To my biggest fan". I smiled at it, knowing that I'll always be your biggest fan and I'll support you like you support me.

_Sunset and you're feeling okay_

_Cause you smile at the letter that I sent you today_

Sunset and I talk to you at the phone. I love to hear your voice. It's the sweetest thing I can ever hear.

I love to hear you say:" I love the letter you sent me." Then you ask" Why do you like sending me letters?"

And I always answer"It's my way to tell you how much I care."

And then you chuckle and make me smile.

_Can't wait till I see you again_

_And we'll both say remember when_

_The band played on the 4th of July_

I always go to bed thinking when I'm going to see you again… I love to see your eyes, your deep blue eyes and how the sun makes your hair shine…

I love when you come randomly to my dressing room just to ask "Do you remember the 4th of July?"

And I always laugh remembering when 2 years ago we went at the Paramore concert and you asked me out, then we danced on the amazing song "My only exception"

_I'm holding on to memories like that_

_I know that they are coming back_

I love all the memories I have about you and me: when we first met, our fake date, our first date…

I keep those memories in my heart because every time they leave my mind they come back.

_All along, the way I keep you in my heart and in my breathe_

_You'll always be the one that cares the most_

_Counting all the days_

_I see you runnin' up to say I miss you_

I love when I walk alone on the hallways of the studios keeping you in my heart, thinking how you're helping me every time I need to, how you protect me from everything that scares me and how you hold me in your arms and whisper that I'm too good for you even though you are too good for me.

And I love how you interrupt your rehearsal just to run up to me, hug me and tell me you're gonna miss me.

And then I kiss you and you hug me, telling me I'm the most precious thing you have, showing me that you care.

_You're still there for me_

_Wherever there might be_

_And if the ocean lies between us_

_I'll send a message across the sea_

You're always there for me, you help me with everything I need.

I love going on he beach with you, holding your hand and resting my head on your shoulder, admiring the beautiful sea at the sunset.

I love that you are always the one who insist to go on the beach to see the ocean.

And not even that big ocean can separate us because I'm gonna send you lots of messages in bottles telling you how much I care.

I'll believe that you were listening to my song

You're with me

You've been here all along

I wrote this song for you… those are the lyrics from my heart…

I love that you always give me your guitar just to play again that song.

**I love the fact that every night you text me "Can't get that song away from my head. Love you, Sonny."**

And I love the fact that even if you are kilometers away from me you're still with me.

Because you, Chad Dylan Cooper, you've been here all along…

* * *

><p><strong>That was the story... I hope you all liked it.<strong>

** If you did, please review, please sweet like a Savarina. (If you don't like Savarinas Lets just say sweet like chocolate)**

** Keep smiling,**

** Alexis**


End file.
